The name's Riley, Riley Black
by Dancers and Liars
Summary: Edward left Bella in NM. But was that really Bella? No. It was Riley Black. So, Riley's a human, right? Wrong. Riley's a witch, and after Edward left her, she decided to go back to Hogwarts. But she's not happy when a few certain Vampires are there too. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP or Twilight.**

**Here is my first attempt at a crossover. Please review and tell me what you think :-D**

My name's Riley Eve Black. Not Isabella Marie Swan, like everyone thinks.  
>Harry Potter is my cousin, but I think of him as a brother.<br>I'm 15 years old. Not 18.  
>Professor Albus Dumbledore had needed a young girl to go scope out the vampire situation in Forks.<br>So, being me, I put my hand up to go, thinking that it would be an easy mission.  
>That I'd be there for a few weeks and then be gone.<br>What I didn't count on was falling in love.

**IIIIIIII**

"He left me. He bloody left me! Oh my God," I said dumbly, my mind not quite catching up with what I had just witnessed. I was standing in the forest clearing, the place where Edward decided to break up with me. I could almost imagine his cold breath on my cheek, and I held back a shudder.

I whistled for my screech owl, Aura. It was a good, New York cab whistle that could be heard anywhere. Aura flew down gracefully, her sleek auburn feathers shining in the minimal light the forest was letting in. She landed on my shoulder and her huge amber eyes focused on me, before giving me an affectionate nip on the ear.

I took a crumpled piece of paper with English notes on the back and a pen out of my pocket, and scribbled a note to Dumbledore.

_Dumbledore,_

_I'm coming back to Hogwarts. I don't care what you say.  
>The vampires aren't allied with Voldemort. They don't even know about magic.<em>

_Riley E. Black_

I signed my name with a flourish and gave the paper to Aura. "Could you take this to Dumbledore please, Aura darling?" She nipped my ear gently, and took off.

I spun and stalked back to the house, blinking back angry tears from my eyes. "Dad, could you come here please?" I called as I walked through the door, pulling my wand out of my pocket.

I heard Charlie heave himself off of the couch and he grinned when he caught sight of me. "Hey Bells. How's it going?"

I aimed my wand at him. "_Obliviate_." His face went slack, and all of the memories that involved me went away. I couldn't help but feel a pang of feeling for this man who had been my father, for all intents and purposes. He could've done better, but I'd grown to like him, even though he could only cook eggs, and even those weren't very decent. If you're wondering why I could do magic, it's because it had been specially authorised by the ministry. They thought that I was having a holiday on my own, out in America. They'd caught wind of the many vampires there, and lifted the trace for a few months.

I quickly sprinted up the stairs whilst the memories were fading so that I could pack my stuff. I doubted that Charlie would take kindly to a stranger in his house. I waved my wand. "_Pack_." Every item of clothing and jewellery I owned flew into my open trunk in a huge pile, not folded. I swore, and closed the lid on it all. I'd never completely gotten the hang of that spell.

I put a charm on my trunk and made it light as a feather, before clenching the handle, and apparating away.

I arrived in Hogsmeade, right in front of The Three Broomsticks, and started trudging up to the huge castle.

"Miss Black. Shouldn't you be in Forks?" Albus Dumbledore came up from behind me, and started walking beside me.

"Didn't you get my owl?" I asked, twitching my nose.

"I did. And may I say that your English notes are very precise."

"Thank you."

"But I haven't allowed you to come back to school now have I? If you recall I _am_Headmaster."

"Now now Dumbledore, we both know that I'm your favourite student and we both know that you'll let me back. And we also both know that if you didn't allow me to come back to Hogwarts, then you'd get a… _Severe_ tongue-lashing from Dad, Remus and Molly." I spoke with the same cool, casual confidence that usually came naturally to me. At the moment, it felt like my throat was clogged up though.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "I do realise that. I never planned on keeping you from coming back."

I tried to smile, but I felt the tears pricking at my eyes again when I remembered Edward's laugh. I pushed through, though, trying to forget my sadness by saying my next words with forced bravado. "Brilliant. Now would you please send my trunk up to my dormitory? I don't feel like carrying it up the thousands of stairs that Hogwarts has."

Dumbledore shook his head with a smile, though he still waved his wand, making my luggage disappear.

"Thanks, now I'm going to go to dinner, so that I can… Re-acquaint my-self with everyone."

"Of course. Oh, and I have a surprise for you at dinner. I think that you'll definitely like it." I hid the fact that I was _very_ curious, and then asked Dumbledore to take off the glamour that had been put on me for Forks. See, I didn't really have brown eyes and brown hair, thank God. I actually had short, black hair that curled around my chin, ice-blue eyes that would stare coldly at everyone and the haughty Black features. It would be odd to now look in the mirror and see my face staring back instead of Bella Swan's.

I waved goodbye to Dumbledore and shoved open the doors to the Great Hall. I couldn't help but grin at everyone's shocked faces and went over to where my dear cousin was sitting with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and poked him in the sides, making him jump. "What's up ladies?" A bit of my old confidence appeared in the company of my friends and family.

Hermione gave me one of her looks, and then rolled her eyes before standing up to hug me.

I returned the favour and before I knew it, several more arms were wrapped around my body. Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny had latched onto me as well.

"Okay, okay, I know you missed me, but really, get off of me."

They all let me go and started asking questions.

"Why are you back so early?"

"What happened whilst you were away?"

"Because I wanted to come home and I met a coven of vampires," I said after I sat down, and I loaded some roasted potatoes onto my plate.

"You met a coven of vampires? Bloody hell Riley, _vampires_? Really?" Harry gasped.

"Yeah, vampires." I told them the whole story, of James, Victoria and Laurent and the Cullen's leaving me. A few tears slipped from my eyes, and I quickly wiped them away before they were seen.

The gush of questions stopped as Dumbledore had just called for silence. "Welcome back to Hogwarts everybody. I would just like to remind you that there is a reason that the Forbidden Forest is so named for a reason, and Mr Filch would like me to remind you that there is to be no magic usage in the corridors.

"This year something new is happening at Hogwarts. I have invited a coven of vampires here to help protect the school." There was instant uproar as everyone took that in. "They are vegetarians. They only drink animal blood. Esme Cullen will be teaching Muggle Studies, and Carlisle Cullen will be helping Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing. Their 5 children will be sorted into houses, and will attend classes with you. You may enter, Cullen's." I noticed the disgusted yet fearful look on a woman wearing pink's toad-like face.

"You are _bloody_kidding me." I gasped, feeling as if I was just punched in the stomach. But Dumbledore wasn't. The first vampire to enter was Carlisle, still looking like a super-model. But there were dark circles under his eyes, making it look like he was suffering from severe loss of sleep.  
>Next was Esme. She still had the motherly aura around her, but she seemed sad, depressed even.<br>After her, came Jasper. He looked even more depressed then Esme, but that was sort of normal.  
>Alice came after. I expected to see her dancing gracefully down to the Sorting Hat, but she was just walking normally, her feet dragging on the ground. Her usually spiky black hair was hanging limp on her cheeks.<br>Rosalie didn't move with the proud confidence that she used to, and that surprised me. Emmett didn't have a huge grin on his face, and his shoulders were slumped.  
>Bringing up the rear of the line was Edward. He looked horrible. His eyes were black and almost lifeless.<p>

"They're really good looking," Ginny said approvingly.

I forced a smile and a nod. I watched as Esme and Carlisle seated themselves at the staff table. The first to be sorted was Alice. She got into Gryffindor. After her was Edward. He got Gryffindor as well. Emmett was sorted into Gryffindor too. Bloody hell, was this rigged? Jasper got into Gryffindor, and was followed by Rosalie who got into the same house.

"That Sorting Hat is rigged," I finally said angrily.

"They're not the ones you just told us about?" Hermione said, putting the puzzle together quickly.

"Yep. And protect your thoughts. One of them can read minds," I warned. Edward's head snapped up and he stared at me along with the rest of his family. I gave them a sarcastic little wave.

Hermione frowned. "We don't know occlumency." Anything else she was going to say was interrupted by Dumbledore's next words.

"Miss Black, Mr Potter, Cullen family, please meet me in my office after dinner, thank you. Miss Black, you know the password," Dumbledore said.

I groaned and stood up. "C'mon, cousin. We've got a meeting with the wonderful Wizard of Oz."

"Riley! Don't talk about Dumbledore like that!" Hermione reprimanded, and I marvelled at how Hermione could always make me feel like a puppy with its tail in between its legs.

I waved her off and took Harry's hand. We exited the hall and made our way to Dumbledore's office.

I let Harry take the lone chair and conjured a bright pink one for myself. Dumbledore was already seated behind his desk.

The Cullen's entered after about a minute and Dumbledore conjured up chairs for them. They all froze for a second, sniffing the air like dogs, and they all whispered the same thing. A name. "_Bella_."  
>Since I was the only human girl in the room, they looked directly at me. I immediately leapt up, wand out.<p>

"Sit, Riley," Dumbledore said in a friendly tone that meant, _sit down or I will hurt you_. I gave him a stony look and reluctantly sat down again, but I had my hand on my wand just in case one of the vampires tried something.

"_This_was the surprise, Albus? The one you said I'd _like_?" It hadn't even been a day since they'd left me.

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded happily.

"You are one messed up headmaster," I muttered, flinching a little when Harry gave me a warning nudge.

Dumbledore decided to ignore that comment, and said, "Now, I have invited the Cullen's here not only for the school's protection, but for _yours_."

"We don't need protecting!" Harry and I protested heatedly.

"Of course you do, now I will require you to tell the Cullen's who you were Miss Black-" I cut the Headmaster off.

"No," I said coldly. Edward was _not _in my good books at the moment.

"Miss Black, I don't think you understand. If the Cullen's are going to defend you properly, they need to know what happened."

"I said _no_, sir." The look I gave him was one that stronger people had withered against. I had absolutely _no_ intention of letting the Cullen's know who I was. I didn't want anything to do with them anymore.

Harry frowned. "She doesn't have to say anything she doesn't want to," he said calmly to the Headmaster whilst trying to ease my hands off of the armrest. My fingers were digging into them.

Dumbledore looked at my face and then sighed. "Fine. But you need to tell them about Voldemort."

I gave Harry a pleading look, ignoring the Cullen's who had been analysing the whole conversation with interest.

He shook his head. "Aww c'mon! I told it last time!" I whined.

Harry shook his head again.

"Fine we'll halve it." I sighed. "Okay. So. There's this really bad wizard who wants to kill Harry and I. It started when we were babies. Our parents were best-friends. Lily and James Potter and Auden and Sirius Black. My parents were Harry's godparents and vice-versa. Voldemort absolutely _hated_our parents, because they were a part of this organisation, called The Order of the Phoenix. A prophecy was made a few days before our," I gestured towards myself and Harry. "Birth. It said that we'd be the ones to defeat the Dark Lord."

Harry intervened. "So our parents moved in together. Their Secret Keeper was Peter Pettigrew-"

"Stupid prick," I muttered.

"I apologise, but, what's a Secret Keeper?" Carlisle asked, his thirst for knowledge visible in his golden eyes.

"A Secret-Keeper is a person designated to keep the location of a place a secret by means of the Fidelius Charm: the secret is kept in their very soul. The Secret-Keeper is the only person who is capable of revealing the protected information to others, either by informing them verbally or by writing it down. This individual will become bound by the Fidelius Charm as well," I recited. I was spending too much time with Hermione.

"Thank you."

"As I was saying, their Secret Keeper was one of their supposed best friends, Peter Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew betrayed them and gave their location away to Voldemort. Sirius Black, Riley's Father, was out that night. He had gone to check on Peter, to see whether he was still alive. He was. Sirius got back to the house just in time to see it collapse. You see, Voldemort killed my Dad he was trying to protect us and our Mum's. He'd told our Mother's to run and protect us. But our Mother's didn't run, they tried to shield our bodies with their own. It didn't work, Voldemort just killed them. But when he tried to kill us, he couldn't. Our Mother's love protected us. The only thing he managed to do to us that day-"

"Apart from ruin our lives."

Harry shot me a look. "-Is give us these scars." He pushed back his fringe to show the Cullen's his lightning bolt shaped scar, and I took off my boot to show them my ankle, where a scar shaped like the Devil's fork lay.

"That's horrible! How someone could try to kill a baby?" Esme gasped.

"I dunno. He doesn't have a soul. Plus, who really knows how a Dark Lord thinks?" I grimaced. "Anyway, Voldemort was gone for a bit. Until he came back last year."

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked. "You weren't at school for the tournament."

"That's for me to know and for you to never find-"

"I kept Miss Black informed whilst she was away," Dumbledore interrupted.

"Wow, thank you sir. That was supposed to remain a secret! Now I know whose side you're really on," I said, my anger not all that fake.

"Will you tell them now?" Dumbledore pleaded.

I stubbornly shook my head. "Nope. And I'm not taking them to the common room either."

"Don't be rude Riley. They seem like very nice people," Harry whispered into my ear.

"Very nice people who can read your mind, see your future and mess with your emotions. Oh, and they can hear every single word we're saying right now," I hissed.

I glanced up at them, and bit back a grin when I saw their confused expressions.

"I'll see you all later."

**That definition of the secret keeper was from HP Wiki, I don't own it.**

**Well there's my first chapter. Please review!**

**Edit- 5/07/2012- So, there were loads of mistakes in this chapter that have hopefully been fixed, if you notice any mistakes, then I'd appreciate it if you could tell me what they are so that they can be fixed :-D Thanks!**

**Edit- 11/03/2013- Re-wrote a lot.**

**Love,**

**Dancers and Liars**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or HP**_.

I woke up in the morning to very loud music pumping through the room (courtesy of Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown) after a night of tossing and turning, and smiled a little at the sight of the red and gold drapes hanging off of my four-poster bed.  
>"Riley, get up! We've only got half an hour till breakfast!" Hermione yelled at me whilst quickly pulling on a pair of socks.<p>

I looked around wildly for my alarm clock, wondering why it hadn't gone off, before I realised that objects like that didn't work at Hogwarts, so I didn't have one. I'd had one in Forks. I didn't use it though, because Edward would wake me up in the mornings. Edward… I don't think I could look at his gorgeous face without flinching today. And because he was "protecting" Harry and I, he'd be in all of our classes.

Hermione, when she saw me dawdling on the bed, threw my school uniform at me. I crinkled my nose at the bulky robes, but pulled them on anyway. I stepped into a pair of flats and then quickly put on my normal mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss after brushing my teeth.  
>"Bye Hermione!" I said, opening the door.<p>

"Riley! You forgot your book bag!" Hermione called. I quickly went back in and grabbed the dark satchel.

"Thanks. Now c'mon, breakfast is in 5 minutes!" I grabbed her arm and went down the stairs that led to the common room, only to see the 5 Cullen's sitting there.

"Oh great."

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

I gestured towards the 5 frozen figures sitting on the couches.

"Ah. Right. It doesn't matter Riley. We can get you a new boyfriend. I heard that Draco Malfoy's available." Hermione grinned and raised her eyebrows suggestively. I shuddered at the thought.

"He's not my type. Too… Blonde." I saw Rosalie visibly stiffen at that, and I couldn't help but feel a little pleased.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Once again, when we were walking past the couches, the Cullen's went rigid as they caught a whiff of my scent. Maybe it was time to start using a different scented shampoo… The strawberry was getting old anyway.

Alice got up and bounced over too us. It looked like they had all fed last night. "Excuse me, Riley? Would you be able to show us to the Great Hall?"

I raised an eyebrow and put up a mask of confidence. "Why? You don't eat."

Alice frowned and Rosalie butted in. "Why do you hate us? Did we do something to you?"

"Yes." I grabbed hold of Hermione's arm and dragged her out of the portrait hole. We entered the Great Hall and I went to take a seat next to Harry and Ron.

"Hey cousin." I gave Harry a quick hug and then put my hair up into a messy ponytail.

"Hullo Riley," he replied. "You feel alright?"

I shrugged before spooning scrambled eggs onto my plate and I then snatched some crispy bacon from Ron's plate.

"Oi, that's mine!" he exclaimed, annoyed.

"And now it's mine," I countered.

"Give it ba-"

"Excuse me, Riley?" A musical voice interrupted our banter. I froze.

"You're excused," I said, trying to act like nothing had changed since I'd last left Hogwarts. Back then, I had been an arrogant twat. I liked to think that I'd changed, but maybe acting like that when the Cullen's were around would get them to leave me alone.

"We've got the same classes as you, and we were wondering if you could show us where the Potion's classroom is?" Alice gave me a sweet smile, acting so much like my old Alice that I felt a pang in my chest.

Before I could say anything, Hermione gave a polite smile. "Of course we can." Alice's face fell for about a quarter of a second, but soon a smile was pasted back onto her face, and I couldn't help but feel very irritated with Hermione. I wasn't ready to deal with the Cullen's after what they did. I felt a hint of a breeze as Alice hurried away back to where her family was sitting.

I heard a screech, and owls started flooding into the Great Hall. A small owl fluttered down with a letter for Ron. The owl seemed very… excitable.

"Hey Pig." Ron tugged the letter out of the owl's mouth.

"Pig? You do realise that's an _owl_, right?" I said, feigning confusion. Ron glared at me.

"Aura!" I exclaimed happily, as my own owl landed on my shoulder, dropping a letter into my eggs. "Wow, thanks," I said drily, shaking egg off of the parchment. "It's from Daddy!" I grinned, scanning the name written on the front of the envelope. _Snuffles_.

_Dear Riley,_

_I hope this letter has gotten to you okay. For some reason, I don't think your owl likes me, and I wouldn't put it past her to give this letter to someone else with the name Riley, just to annoy me. Too intelligent, that owl is. Although, I probably should have realised that when I bought it for you._

_I'm so glad that you're okay and that you're finally back from America. How was it? I can't imagine how horrible that would have been, having to go to a muggle school. Hogwarts' classes were bad enough, and that was with magic.  
>I was worried while you were gone. Vampires are dangerous, and I can't believe that you'd befriend them. But that's a bit hypocritical, isn't it? I was best friends with a werewolf, after all. Then again, I heard that you're friends with a 'werewolf' too. Why they're called werewolves, I don't know, as they're actually shape-shifters, but… To each his own.<em>

_Listen Riley, I heard that there's a new teacher at Hogwarts. Dolores Umbridge is a foul woman who didn't deserve to be at Hogwarts when she was a student and still doesn't deserve to be now. She's the one who drafted the anti-werewolf legislation, barring your Uncle Remus from getting a job. Whatever you do, don't drink anything she offers you. Especially the tea. She has a bad habit of slipping potions into her beverages._

_Say hello to Harry for me._

_Love you,_

_Snuffles_

"What did Snuffles say?" Harry asked.

"Told me to stay safe, beware of the vampires. You know, the usual," I said breezily, shovelling some breakfast into my mouth before it got cold.

"Hey, look at Snape." Ron grinned. We all turned our heads to where Snape was sitting beside the new teacher at the Staff Table. The teacher's pink clothing was stark against Snape's black robes. Snape looked like he'd rather be anywhere else _but _there, and he appeared to be scarfing down his food as fast as possible.

"That teacher's in for it," I said, echoing Ron's grin, but all Snape did was excuse himself tersely and lope away to the dungeons to ready himself for his potion's lesson.

I frowned. "What the bloody hell? As if Snape would just ignore that."

"He's probably being careful," Hermione said quietly. "I doubt that he'd want to anger a Ministry representative when she could easily lose him his job."

I hadn't even thought of it that way. "But she doesn't have that kind of power, does she?"

"Yet. She doesn't have that kind of power _yet_."

"And she's pretty tight with Fudge, isn't she? One word from her mouth…"

My eyes widened as I thought of something. "Do you think they could be shagging?"

Ron nearly spat out his pumpkin juice. "Merlin, Riley, don't bloody say things like that when I'm drinking!"

I shrugged innocently. "It could be true, though."

Harry just shook his head. "Don't even joke about that. It's just too bad a mental image."

**TNRRB**

"Quick, quick, quick! Run!" I shouted out breathlessly. "We're going to be late!"

"This whole process would go much quicker if you let us carry you," Edward said, an eyebrow raised at us.

"Not on your life, Cullen," I snarled, and I forced my feet to go faster. My calves burned, and Edward was easily keeping pace next to me.

We made it into the Potion's classroom with only a minute to spare.

"Made it!" Ron whooped. "Good going with that passage-way, Harry," he muttered to his best friend.

I hid a grin, and dumped my bag onto an empty desk.

"Hey Hermione, be my-" I started to ask whether Hermione would be my Potion's partner, but Edward snagged the seat next to me.

"Partner," I finished. "Or not."

Edward frowned, and I glowered back at him.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"Riley Black. If you're protecting someone, I think that you should at _least_know their name."

"Are you sure that you're Riley Black? Because you smell like Isabella Swan." We both flinched when he spoke of my alias in Forks.

"I am _very_sure," I said, chin quivering slightly.

"You don't seem sure," Edward said, a flicker of hope shining in his topaz eyes.

"Yeah, well, I am." I clenched my jaw.

"Miss Black, are you quite finished with your conversation?" Snape scowled at me.

I flushed. "Sorry, sir."

Snape spun around. "Ignoring Miss Black's rudeness, though why it is surprising I don't know, who can tell me where to find a bezoar?" Snape looked around, ignoring Hermione's hand that was waving in the air desperately.  
>"You should all know this, as I told you during your first Potion's lesson." We all looked to each other for the answer, finally deciding to just let Hermione respond, because we were all stumped.<br>"No one? How… Inadequate." Snape let his words settle over the class, before continuing. "Miss Granger, put your hand down."

"Please, sir, a bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat, and it will save you from most poisons."  
>I noticed a glint in Snape's eye that I didn't like.<br>"Miss Granger, did I not ask you to put down your hand?" That couldn't have been the jab, he was just building up the tension.  
>Hermione reddened, and I instantly felt sorry for her. "Sorry, professor."<br>"Did you just choose to ignore my order because you like being an imbecilic braggart?" And there was the grand finale.  
>Edward raised his eyebrows at the Potion's Master. "Well he seems friendly."<p>

Potions whizzed past with only a few minor incidents. Seamus Finnigan had accidently set his robes on fire, Neville's potion exploded, my potion nearly ate me, and Ron's got vanished by Snape because it was azure, not a sky blue. Of course, all of the Cullen's potions were perfect, but they only got a reluctant nod from Snape, which Rosalie looked angry at, but she stayed silent, choosing instead to give him a foul look. All in all, it was pretty uneventful.

"We've got Herbology next up," Hermione said after glancing at her schedule.

"What's Herbology?" Emmett asked, crinkling his forehead.

"We work with plants," Ron answered with a grimace.

Ron may not have liked it, but I loved Herbology. It was my favourite class barring DADA and Charms. I loved how the greenhouses gave a sense of peace (unless we were working with dangerous plants) and I adored the teacher, Professor Sprout. She had this way of making everybody feel welcome.

"Good morning everyone, good morning, everybody please collect a pair of mitts, and gather 'round- Finnigan do not touch that!" Sprout warned Seamus. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. You don't just touch unknown plants. Most of them could kill you.

We were working with bubotuber's today, as we were trying to collect the pus. We had done this last year, so this was more revision. To collect the pus, one person needed to hold down the plant (it squirmed around a lot) and the other needed to quickly pop one of the protrusions on it. It was difficult work, and Hermione, Ron, Harry and I were having a bit of trouble.

When class ended, we all trudged out of the greenhouse, our faces shiny with sweat and grubby with soil. Poor Susan Bones had accidently gotten some of the pus on her hands, and huge boils had started popping up. She had immediately been rushed to the Hospital Wing by her best friend, Hannah Abbot. Alice was complaining about how she'd gotten pus on her new Prada heels, and I dearly wanted to stick my tongue out at her.

"Lunchtime!" I sang. "Yum. I feel like a cucumber and cream cheese sandwich."

"Yuck," Alice murmured.

"Just 'cause _you_ don't eat…" I muttered.

"Okay, look, who are you?" Surprisingly, it was Rosalie who asked this.

"I'm Riley. Riley Black! Didn't I already go over it with Edward? And don't even _try_pretending that you guys didn't hear," I said.

Rosalie shrugged unashamedly. "You say that you're not Bella, but no human has the exact same scent. So you _must_ be Bella. But the question is, what would Bella be doing in a school of _magic_?" she mused.

"Fine. I'll tell you the truth…"

**Hope you liked!**

**R&R!**

**Love,**

**Dancers and Liars**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note- PLEASE READ**

Hello everybody! I am so sorry, it's been so long since I've updated, but I've been trying to re-write this fic, as it was horrible before. My grammar has improved as well, thanks to some helpful advice from reviewers.

I have re-written the first two chapters, and have deleted chapters three and four so that I can re-write those as well.

I really don't know where I'm going with this story, but I'll try to finish it.

You might want to go and re-read those first two chapters, by the way.

Love,

Dancers and Liars


End file.
